Friends
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Valon wants to surprise his old friend he hasn't seen in years is surprise by the fact how much he change. What's the reason for his heart beating in his chest on a fall day as the blond lies in the multi-color leaves.


**Arashi: I've been in the mood to have a romantic or friendship jeershipping oneshot so this how it came to be**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warning: Au, mild slash, and little language

Friends

Summary: Valon wants to surprise his old friend he hasn't seen in years is surprise by the fact how much he change. What's the reason for his heart beating in his chest on a fall day as the blond lies in the multi-color leaves.

* * *

><p>Driving back home at last in Domino city gets the young brunette man to hurry his bike faster on the road. He wonders how things are after not being with in the area for nearing eight years. He snorts at the thought which leaves something pressing on his mind. How is Joey doing? He should be around seventeen by now since there is a three year difference between them. Shaking his heads from the clouds he turns on the street Joey still lives in.<p>

He stops his bike to hear a nice sounding laugh which gets his hands to sweet. 'Must be a hot bloke with a voice,' he thought getting a smile figuring flirt a little before seeing Joey. He strides in the direction to find a tall blond teen maybe three inches shorter then him lay on the multi-color leaves talking into the phone.

"Yeah he's suppose to be coming soon from what I got in his letter," The blond said happily eyes shining with joy.

Flushing a little upon the sight Valon furrow his brows taking in the messy dirty blond hair with those chocolate brown eyes. His mouth drops agape now realizing he's starting at Joey and had no idea until now. His eyes sweeps over him seeing he turn out nicely. Or rather to nicely his mind voices out which Valon ignores licking his lips subconsciously.

"Joey," The name breathes past his lips getting the blond to sit from the leaves to stare wide eyes at him before a huge smile grace his lips.

"VALON!"

He shoots from the leaves right against the older one's side in a few moments smiling happily and hugs him not realizing Valon's heart is racing in his chest. Valon knows the signs what's happening to him but why is it more so with Joey so close to him? Its not like he? No he couldn't can he? He feels more confuse then he likes to admit.

"How you been?" The blond ask bouncing a bit on his feet.

"I've been good," Valon answers smirking at the blond who huffs. "You still in school?"

"No duh Sherlock," Joey grouches annoyed with the question. "Going to be a senior next year so a lot more work."

"Poor thing," Valon croons teasingly liking the sudden blush appearing on Joey's cheeks.

"Stop that," Joey whispers dropping his eyes to the ground.

Looking confuse the brunette ask, "Doing what?"

"Staring at me as if I'm so special like something worth to have," He answers shrugging. "I've seen other guys give me the same look already. Even though I like someone already."

"Who is that, mate?" Valon question his heart twisting and churning his chest looking away just wanting to hear the words not see it.

He shift his eyes to chocolate brown eyes when Joey kiss him which a flash of hurt appear in those eyes. Valon sense he's about to pull away but he puts his arms around the struggling blond deepening the kiss.

"Good to know," Valon purrs out huskily watching with satisfaction at the pink tinges darken. "You are mine, Wheeler and no one else."

Joey smiles bashfully whispering, "That's all I ever want."

The two spent rest of the day outside enjoying themselves. Every so often stealing a couple of kisses. Valon found himself loving the sight of Joey lying on the leaves more enhancing each time he sees it. Its a good thing to have a surprise for Joey he's showing up earlier then he expects.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
